Salvatore Savers
by nightssodivine
Summary: Klaus comes unprepared and Elena takes matters into her own hands. Could be a one shot, or carried on further, depending on if you guys want it! Something to fill my writers block. Delena-y.


**I've had quite a bit of writers block recently with Play the game/Coldest Heart, apologies! I go through periods where I write for days on end and then can't.**

**So quite often I write something with the same characters in a seperate situation with nothing to do with the actual story I'm meant to be working on, to help me going again. It's just how I work, weirdly!  
><strong>

**It's Delena-y, following a dream I had a few weeks ago. I've decided to upload it, just because it's something to fill the current gap.  
><strong>

**I'm not sure if it's something I'll continue in the future, or write when I'm stuck with writers block and upload chapters every now and then, depends I suppose what you guys want? How are you all anyway? :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Klaus and Stefan were fighting outside, loud growls being heard, trees cracking as they battled with each other. Stefan had been taking human blood for weeks, so was stronger than usual. Klaus had eternity on him but it was better than him on bunnies.<p>

Elena climbed onto the banister rail, placing her hands above her on the ceiling. She'd begun wobbling already, her feet struggling to balance on the thin rail of wood.

She looked into Damon's eyes from where he stood down the hallway, her lip trembling, tears welling up in her eyes. He'd rushed inside using vampire speed trying to find Elena, to take her to a safe place. He wasn't fast enough though, he was too late. Even with vampire speed he wouldn't be able to save her.

After all, they were only fighting for her. The Salvatore brothers were not going to let her go without a fight, she knew that strongly.

She'd have to do what they couldn't.

"Elena, don't!"

A tear now streaked down her face as she let go of the ceiling, letting her feet slip off the banister. She closed her eyes tightly; she didn't want her last memory to be filled of the ceiling spinning above her as she fell.

Elena's body smashed down against the floor beneath her. It made a sickening sound, the wood splintering under her weight. She felt blood matting in her hair, feeling cool against her skull. Elena knew she had minutes if not seconds left; she'd cracked her skull and was now haemorrhaging.

Damon sped downstairs, collapsing down next to her. He had tears streaking down his face now too, a rarity for someone like Damon. He was afraid to hold her body, her bones were broken, sticking out at awkward places, making him want to cringe.

He knew she'd felt broken after her parents death but now… now she was actually broken in every word possible.

Damon let his fangs to spike out, biting into his wrist. He pushed his wrist down against her mouth, trying to make her drink. He heard her grunt, refusing the blood.

"Elena, drink it!"

He heard what he thought was a rasped no and allowed a fierce growl to rip from his throat.

"Do as you're told for once, now drink!"

He forced the warm liquid down her throat, making her feel even sicker than she was feeling right now. She'd lost the function of swallowing, so the liquid trickled down her throat by itself.

"Why?" he asked, after he'd given her a sufficient amount of his blood. He knew nobody would be able to save her at a hospital; death was going to come to her soon. At least this way, they didn't loose her forever.

Tears were still spilling from his eyes, unable to fathom why she would do such a thing. Her vision blurred as she squinted them open to look at him.

Damon locked eye contact with her, looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes that looked absolutely terrified. She coughed violently, blood from internally gushing from her mouth, making tracks down her face and throat.

He wanted to reach out and touch her, to stroke her cheek and reassure her that she would be okay, that she would survive and live a normal human life. But it was no longer her fate, because of him and his love for her, he was selfish enough to want her to live, whatever way that was necessary.

"I love you, Elena."

Elena's eyes widened before her body jittered, more blood coming from her mouth. She made a soft grunt, her eyes closing, her body becoming limp. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, it'd be nice to know your thoughts on it regardless :)<strong>  
><strong>nightssodivine x<strong> 


End file.
